


And Spencer Makes Three

by Flame0515



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Despite everything Ethan isn't sure where the three of them are. He doesn't know what their relationship is anymore. With Unus Annus ending he isn't sure if they'll still want him around. Mark and Amy tell him otherwise.ORAn excuse to write some good ol' Ethamyiplier and add to this criminally underrated tag.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	And Spencer Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I have the off hand thought of "And Spencer Makes Three" like two months ago and tried to do something with that but it went off the rails and took WAY too much time to write.   
> I love this ship but there's very little content for it, especially plain fluffy content so, I contributed.  
> Haven't written for this fandom in a hot minute so bare with me.

Throughout the duration of Unus Annus Ethan spent a lot of time at Mark and Amy’s. Like, a  _ lot  _ of time, maybe more time than necessary. Okay, definitely more time than necessary but he did not regret it by any means because at some point the time he spent with them changed from being only UA related to hanging out together and then into unfamiliar grounds that they settled into with probably too much ease. 

He means that at some point they went from working to cuddling on the couch just because they could. He means at some point he started catching Mark blushing when he did certain things like run his hand through his hair or laugh particularly hard. He means as some point he starting catching Amy giving him the fondest looks when he smiled or did something he deemed dumb. He means at some point he caught himself staring at them for too long or thinking about them too much. 

At some point quick goodbyes became long, drawn out hugs that went on longer than needed but made him feel warm and safe all the same. At some point he started to sleepover at their house. One night, when he was particularly tired, they were finally able to coerce him into sleeping in their bed with them after many previously failed attempts. After that it just became the usual.

Ethan found himself spending less and less time in his own home and more and more with Mark and Amy. The three of them constantly all over each other. His favorite pastime became playing with their hair whenever he was close enough to them. There was a lot of leaning on each other and touching hands and putting their heads on each other’s shoulder. 

It was good.

He was happy. 

As Unus Annus started to come to close Ethan started to panic because his excuse to be around them constantly, to spend all his time with them, was going to be gone and then what does he do? Where does he go after that? He had gotten so used to what the three of them had become that he hadn’t thought about the ramifications of it being ripped away from him. 

So as they cleaned up the aftermath of the final livestream in silence he could only think of one thing.

What now?

He doesn’t mean just in the sense of what to do now that the channel’s gone, that’s not his biggest issue. What he’s really focusing on is Mark and Amy. He has no excuse anymore and who knows, maybe they won’t want him around anymore. Maybe he read too much into the whole thing. Maybe he-

“I think that’s about as good as it’s gonna get tonight. You guys ready to head home?” Mark asks, interrupting his thoughts. Amy only nods in response, going to grab some of her things. Mark turns to face Ethan, “You ready, Eth?” 

He hesitates for a second before recovering. He’s not sure what he was expecting considering they did all drive here together. “Yeah man, I’m exhausted.”

“God, me too.” Mark says, rubbing at his eyes for emphasis.

“Then let’s go, boys.” Amy chimes in having gathered her things.

And so they leave and they go back to Mark and Amy’s where they’re greeted by excited, albeit sleepy, dogs. Chica bulldozes her way through Spencer and Henry to no one's surprise but he’s sure to give his bubs lots of love despite it. 

After Spencer wanders off to say hi to Mark Ethan stands in the entryway. He suddenly doesn’t know if he’s allowed to come further in. He doesn’t know when things changed again.

After a moment he speaks, “Well, I think I’ll head home. Maybe get out of this suit and pass out.” He says with a wry laugh tacked onto the end.

Amy looks up and frowns. “You’re not staying?” Mark joins her in the sentiment with a frown of his own.

He wasn’t prepared to explain himself.

“I mean, you guys probably want me out of your hair, besides, Spence needs to eat and-”

“We have food here.” Amy says and Mark nods. “Since when would we want you ‘out of our hair?’” She asks, using air quotes.

He stumbles over his words. “I don’t wanna overstay my welcome, you know? Plus, I really need a change of clothes. I've been wearing this all day.” He scrambles for an excuse, any.

Mark stands from where he was petting Spencer and starts to walk over. “You have clothes here, Eth. You’re not overstaying any welcome.. What’s wrong?” The confusion is evident in his voice.

Amy appears at his side before he even notices she’s moved. “What changed?” She asks.

“I, uh, well with Unus Annus over I figured-”

“We want you here, Ethan.” Amy says, cutting him off in the process and taking one of his hands in hers.

He laughs nervously. “Oh boy, that has a lot of connotations.” He mumbles because he lost the filter between his head and mouth at some point.

“Is that okay?” Mark asks seriously, reaching for his hand like Amy did.

Ethan freezes at that. The conversation shifted and now he’s lost his footing. “Depends on what the connotations are.”

“We love you.” 

“We do.”

“Oh.” He squeaks out, “Really?” He asks, almost unconvinced.

Mark smiles at that and squeezes his hand a bit. “It’s hard not too.” Amy nods in agreement. When he stops responding Mark frowns again, “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just.. processing.” He says because it’s the truth. He’s stunned, really. They  _ love  _ him? That’s insane! That’s just.. wow. He knows their relationship crossed a line at some point but he wasn’t sure what it was or what it meant. He’s been drifting and unsure and this is all very grounding. Truthfully, he’s floored. Should he have seen this coming? Did he miss something?

“We understand if it’s-” Amy starts but Ethan cuts her off.

“No!” He all but shouts, frantic, before calming down a smidge. “It’s not, I promise. I uh, I love you guys too.” The words feel good to say, to finally say to them. Not just in the context of caring for his friends but something different. Something deeper.

They both seem to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“That’s really good to hear.” Mark says, smiling. 

The three of them share a quiet, peaceful, moment. A moment of knowing, a moment where they let the last twelve hours wash over them and take a deep breath. Then Amy yawns which consequently makes all of them yawn. 

“I don’t know about you two but I think this conversation can wait. Until tomorrow at least. I’m dead on my feet, boys.” 

Mark looks from Amy to Ethan, “I can get behind that. What about you?”

He smiles a sleepy smile. “Let’s get some sleep.” He confirms.

So they do.

The next day, as the internet recovers from last night’s stream and the deletion of Unus Annus the three of them have a heavy conversation over breakfast. They talk about what they are and what they want to be. Most importantly they promise to communicate with each other. 

For the first time, in a long time, Ethan doesn’t have a million questions and concerns. He isn’t imagining all the different ways they could end. He’s content and secure and has hope for what is yet to come. Again, the question of ‘what now?’ comes up but it isn’t so daunting. Instead It’s merely a discussion on what they should do today. A discussion that ends with the three of them cuddled up on the couch, surrounded by balls of fur, and having a movie marathon. 

A well deserved break if there ever was one.

Eventually, Ethan moves in.

It’s not too long after the fact, actually. It was, decidedly, what made the most sense. Going back and forth all the time was ridiculous and after having spent so much time together already it seemed dumb for him to have not moved in yet.

It was a relatively easy move. He already felt at home at Mark and Amy’s so adding his own name to that title didn’t feel weird at all. He doesn’t think Spencer even noticed considering that they had been over everyday for over a year now. It was home to both of them. 

After a day of moving all his shit in and unpacking the three of them sat down to relax a bit, undoubtedly tired and worn out. 

“Long day, huh?” Mark asked, throwing an arm over Ethan’s shoulder. 

He sighed, “Yeah.”

“God, I hope we never have to move again.” Amy said, leaning her head on Ethan’s shoulder. “Shit’s exhausting.” Both he and Mark hummed an agreement. 

“Who knew Ethan had so much stuff.” Mark said nonchalantly. 

Ethan playfully smacked his chest. “Shut up.”

“Oh so I lug your stuff around all day and you tell me to shut up as thanks?”

He scoffs, “Stop being a baby, it’s your fault, you have all those muscles. You’re the de facto heavy object carrier.”

“I am not a baby and you should be thankful! You’d be nowhere without my mighty strength.” Mark pulls a stupid voice that makes him laugh.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“So are you.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Sure you are!”

“Guys-” Amy tries to get their attention only to get drowned out by their arguing. 

“Where’s your proof?” 

“Every Unus Annus video.”

“Jokes on you! We deleted those!”

“Oh fuck!”

“Guys!” Amy whisper-shouts, waving her hand at them to get their attention. “Look.” She says gesturing with her head.

The dogs are all curled up on one of the several dog beds that can be found around the house. They’re resting their heads on each other, fast asleep, all crammed together. It’s something none of them have ever seen before.

After a moment of staring in awe of their cuteness they turn back to each other. 

“And Spencer makes three.” Mark says simply making both Ethan and Amy snicker.

Yeah. This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it means the world to me!  
> I'm Flame0515 on tumblr if you wanna talk or leave a request. I mostly write for the Watcher/BFU fandom these days but if you have any Ethamyiplier requests or just plain crankiplier ones I'm all ears!   
> Thank you so very much for reading!!


End file.
